PDA devices continue to become more powerful and more compact. The Newton PDA produced by Apple Computer Co. provides handwriting recognition, while other PDA's include a miniature keyboard, the PSION 3C for example. Because they generally are small enough to fit within a coat pocket, among other functions, most PDAs are intended to replace a conventional paper diary or paper calendar of scheduled events.
Updating a PDA typically involves invoking the calendar or agenda routine stored within the device, and manually inputting or changing appointment reminders, using a stylus or miniature keyboard. (Hereafter, the term "calendar" will be understood to include "agenda" type scheduling as well, e.g., dates and times of meetings, anticipated duration of meetings, and so forth.) Updating calendar information while the user is in the office is relatively straightforward: the user or user's secretary simply inputs the data into the PDA. However, updating information while the user is traveling can be more challenging. The user's office may try to telephone the user to provide update information, but the user may not always be available by telephone.
A more useful way to help a user update a PDA calendar while on the road is to transmit the update message via a wireless numeric or alphanumeric pager, e.g., "3:00 meeting Friday with Martin has been canceled, meet Jake at 11:30 instead." However, the user (also referred to herein as a "recipient") might be out of pager range. Even if within receiving range, the user must then manually input the pager-received data into the PDA. If the user is too busy to do so immediately, the pager-provided calendar data might be forgotten before updating can be carried out. As a result, an important appointment might be missed.
Thus, there is a need for a wireless automatic method and system to update PDA calendar information. Updating should not require active intervention on a user's part, other than consulting the PDA calendar to be aware of forthcoming appointments. Preferably updating should combine the power of a PDA with the convenience of a paging device.
The present invention provides such a wireless PDA updating system and method.